Make it Work in the Workshop
by Royal Detective
Summary: We all know how Cedric can be messy but what happens when the mess almost becomes dangerous? Deciding that her mentor needs some organizing skills Sofia asks Baileywick to help Cedric. Will things end up okay like always or will Cedric's messes become too dangerous for anyone to enter?


_**A/N:**_ Okay, I have no idea how this idea came to mind but all I can say that Tim's saying "Make it Work" sort of sprung an idea so I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Sofia the First**_ : _ **Make it Work in the Workshop**_

A frown formed as Sofia looked around the room of her friend's cluttered workshop. It seemed Cedric was having one those days where he couldn't find anything he wanted again. It was days like these the princess wished her friend was organized.

It wasn't like he was messy all the time but when the sorcerer came around to a complicated or long forgotten to refilled potion it was days like these Cedric's Workshop would get messy and by the looks of his pet raven, it looked liked it was getting tired of it too.

"Hey Wormwood, did Mr. Cedric ever learn about organization?" Sofia asked the raven one day while Cedric was out at the Charmecy.

The bird looked up at the smiling girl who was sweeping the floor and shrugged. "In a way, he can be but ever since he took this job as a royal sorcerer I think he either pays more attention to the work or he probably thinks being neat and organized is not really important."

"Maybe since magic has so many things to use as ingredients he can't put a place for everything."

"Sure, lets go with that." Wormwood said sarcastically.

"I think he needs some help." Sofia stated as she put the broom away and walked u to the perched bird.

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"I may be his apprentice who needs to help keep the the workshop tidy but I think Mr. Cedric really needs help. I mean look around haven't you realized that the floor had disappeared before I got here?"

"The bird looked around the room. "I guess I need tell him that the floor should never disappear." Wormwood answered with a sigh.

"Or maybe Mr. Cedric needs some new organizing skills and I know just the person who could teach him. Tell Mr. Cedric that I'll see him again tomorrow morning."

Once the princess was out of the room the raven sighed "That should be a interesting to see."

* * *

The next morning Sofia was up and already in her usual pink and purple dress. She was about to place her tiara on hr head until Baileywick strode in.

"Princess Sofia, what are you doing up so early?" the shocked steward asked the girl.

"Well, I got up early because I need to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no." Sofia stated and began to explain how Cedric's disorganization was worse that she ever saw. "The floor literally disappeared Baileywick."

"Oh my, it was a good thing I never was planning to go up there yesterday or else I would have disappeared too."

"I don't think that would happen but I was hoping if you could at least teach him to be a little organized so no one won't get hurt that would be great."

"From what I am hearing I think this needs to be the first thing to immediately take care of. If this keeps up I am afraid you'll be hurting yourself trying to clean a mess that big."

"So you will help?" Sofia asked

"Of course, we will take care of it right after breakfast." Baileywick answered as he made a note of it on his list."

"Thanks Baileywick, I knew you would be good for the job."

Once Sofia had ate breakfast and talked with her family members for the morning she waited for Baileywick to finish giving some orders to the servants and then the two made their way up to the Cedric's tower.

* * *

"Here's your breakfast Wormy." Cedric said as he fed the bird and made his way to his conjured armchair for his morning coffee.

As he was about to take a sip of his drink a a knock came to the door and before Cedric could realize or wonder who was at the door Baileywick entered with Sofia accompanying behind.

"Cedric, we need to talk." the steward said as he walked around to observe the workshop .

"I say we do, you are disturbing my peace and quiet hour and snooping in my work." Cedric answered in a annoyed tone. He walked to his desk to place his coffee cup down then turned his attention to Sofia. "And as for you why did you leave before I could excuse you."

"Oh well, I-"

"She made the right decision of leaving Cedric. After what I heard about how messy you left the place yesterday I don't want her to step one foot in here next time until you at least begin to be a little more neater." Baileywick said as he stepped in front of Sofia.

Cedric looked at the girl who poked her out from behind the steward and smiled slightly. "You told on me?"

"I didn't tell on you Mr. Cedric, I thought if you could be at least be a little more neater. People who stepped in here wouldn't get hurt. So I asked Bailewic to help you learn."

"First, we will start by putting all these books where they belong on the bookshelves upstairs. Second, we will put all of these vials in a straight row instead of jumbled up and perhaps even label them as well as your potion ingredients and lastly the plants upstairs will be planted in the royal garden."

Cedric crossed his arms and said "You think I'll be doing all that? Do you even know why I keep some plants inside, it's because I have to give them certain medicines for them to work. If they are planted the medicine will spread to others that don't need them."

"Fine, your plants may stay inside as for the other things we will start fixing." The steward stated as he began placing gloves on his hands.

For the next few hours the three of them began organizing the workshop. In some occasions Cedric took away certain objects away and kept Bailewick out of important and personal items which was understandable to the gray-hired man but when the steward came across a pair of wet socks and underwear in his cauldron Cedric grabbed them and hid it behind his back before Sofia saw them and blushed.

A little leftover laundry huh Cedric?" Bailewick grinned.

"Oh, shut it." he whispered

Wormwood laughed which made Cedric glare at him then went to put away the clothes.

Once they were done it was nearly lunch time. "Doesn't this look better, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked cheerfully.

"I guess."

"Well, I best head down to the dinning hall to help the servants prepare lunch. I trust you will keep the room just as we organized it?" Baileywick asked Cedric.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes "I'll try my best."

Bailwick nodded and turned to Sofia "I'll expect you down in the dinning hall in thirty minutes."

"I will be there."

After the steward left the workshop Cedric sighed and sat at his desk. "Sofia, if I ever do anything wrong please don't report it to anyone except me and I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, I will do that next time. If it means anything I could call off our lessons for today?"

"I think that will make us even. Now, I suggest you go get ready for lunch with your family."

"Yes, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said solemnly then made her way to the door but as she was about to open the it she turned to her mentor who looked tired and a little upset.

When he saw that she hadn't left yet Cedric looked up. "What is it now?"

"Well, um...is it okay if I at least give you a hug before I leave you for the day?"

After a long minute of silence he sighed again, opened his arms out, smiled and said "Alright, I won't punish you for that."

Becoming joyful again she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug which made her happy after he returned the gesture."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope this was funny and heartfelt, I tried my best at this. I I didn't think I would ever use Tim's phrase "Make it Work" I would sure would like to find out how he started using that phrase. Anyway, please review.


End file.
